Women with recently diagnosed early stage breast cancer are faced with multiple decisions that will impact their survival and quality of life. The availability of timely, relevant, and accurate health information for patients is crucial in this context. This study (Project 2) will develop and test two preparatory interventions for newly diagnosed early-stage breast cancer patients who call the Cancer Information Service of the NCI: 1) a state-of-the-science and highly interactive multimedia program that will be offered to patients in two platforms (CD-ROM, Internet), and 2) two callback intervention interviews that will be conducted by CIS Information Specialists at 5 days and 2 weeks follow-up. Both of these preparatory interventions will provide information, education and support for treatment decision-making as well as other emergent concerns and issues. Both will be evaluated for efficacy in two complementary randomized trials. Among newly diagnosed breast cancer patients who report access to a computer at baseline (during their usual service call to the CIS), a randomized three-group stepped design will be used, where: Group 1 = standard CIS service (+) standard CIS print material;Group 2 = Group 1 (+) the preparatory multimedia program; Group 3 = Group 2 (+) two CIS callback intervention interviews. Among eligible breast cancer patients who do not report access to a computer at baseline, a randomized two-group design will be used, where: Group 1A = Group 1 above, and Group 2A = Group 1A (+) two CIS callback intervention interviews. Each of the above experimental groups will have an enrolled sample at baseline of 360, for a combined sample of 1800. The overall research hypothesis is that the main study endpoints (including cancer-specific distress, decisional conflict, satisfaction with decision-making and knowledge) will show positive outcomes consistent with a dose-response gradient (i.e., Group 3 >Group 2 >Group 1, Group 2A >1 A). Additional analyses will also be conducted to test both mediational and moderator variables. Contingent on findings, one or both of these interventions will be offered for dissemination within the CIS, as well as in other similar service programs nationwide.